


The Last Dance [test]

by minijuipter



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancer Park Jimin, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, O R, Partnership, dancer kang seulgi, indecisive, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minijuipter/pseuds/minijuipter
Summary: when seulgi and jimin are paired up for their dance company's show to save the business ,, will they let their unresolved emotions get in the way?





	The Last Dance [test]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seulminers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seulminers).



> errrrrrRrr i'm gonna regret doing this but i have a vision that i don't really wanna take seriously . . . i don't exactly know what i'm starting but mayBe i'm up to something. MAYBE. this is just for fun !! heheh. — don't consider this a intro or even a first chapter. tuH. if i have any spelling errors forgive me ;(

Within a blink of an eye they both come tumbling down to the polished cool wooden floor in sync. The studio, empty, just for the dedicated performers displayed on mirrors plastered along one of the walls from corner to corner, now deprived of their attention to move fluidly as one with complete control fills up with the sound of fluent curses bouncing off of the walls combined with the soothing rich tempo that blared in the background. As if a reflex immediately they separate then direct their spills towards each other, derailing their sole purpose for being in the same building with one another. Insult after insult, the mere hours taken up by progess start to finally sink in provoking their building irritation. Before they could infuriate each other more the melody is cut. It's silent. Fant breathing from the two is stirred up with it. The tension starts to grow from the corners of the room itching to muffle the aura of the entire room. 

"One more word from you and I'm leaving." 

"You wouldn't dare."

Without another wasted breath swift footsteps to gather belongings and head for the exit are being sauntered, as promised. The click of the door being shut is followed. 

A deep sigh escapes from the left one accompanied by an eye roll. How petty. The door handle is turned opening it to enter the hallway.

"Bring your ass back here Seulgi." he stated more as an order than a choice. From the doorway he watched her pulled up hair sway with every firm step she took. When silence is given for a response, Jimin follows her coolly just as she is about to exit the main entrance, blocking her dismissal as he leans against the door with his arms resting behind him. He stares down at her, "We're not finished yet, so you can't leave." strands of his lilac hair sticks to his forehead with sweat. Confidence oozes from him like second nature, he captures her attention to take control of the situation. He almost smiles as he takes in how she looked so angry and...

"Move." Seulgi replied with icy in her voice dismissing him as she waved her hand cutting off his train of thought returning his eye contact without hesitation, her glare is deadly and her stance is firm. As seconds passed her patience was currently reaching for empty. Jimin smirked. 

"The fucking nerve of you, move or I'll make you. I'm over this."

"I didn't do anything. Care to tell me what I did wrong Ms. Kang?" 

"You have 10 seconds smart ass."

"Well I guess I'll start counting. 10, 9, 8, 7," 

Seulgi grasped his forearm moving him in the opposite direction of the exit. He moved without obligation, as she attempted to spring free through the exit she was hoisted up over Jimin's shoulder with ease in an instant. A squeal escaped her lips as he maneuvered down the hallway. 

"Who said to pick me up? Put me down!" she was struggling to wiggle out of his tight hold on her. "I hope you pulled something." she retorted, smacking his ass. 

"This won't be the last time you see my ass so don't hurt me. Too much. At least for now, you'll have another chance whenever you want." he stated with a faint smile growing on his face. That made her mute. He placed his partner down by her thighs and slowly stood up straight met by her eyes already fixed on him. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, that wasn't respectful and I take everything back." Jimin started. "We have room for mistakes here, not anywhere else. We shouldn't let this get this best of us. We both know how important it is for us to practice from now on. Can we please finish?" pleadingly he pouted training his eyes to catch any facial change in her face. His demeanor started to soften. 

"I accept your apology, perhaps." A grin grew on her face for a moment as she turned on her heels to enter the studio before he could see a full smile form on her face. 

"So no apology back?"

"Mmmm nah. You'll be good."

"I'm not taking that!"


End file.
